


She's won my heart

by TerressaWinner



Category: Dricam!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, For those who don't know Dricam!! it's an AMAZING manga and you have to read it!, I'd actually be really surprised if this fanfiction was found XD, Pride, also on my wattpad account in a fanfic called my shipdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: After Rin shows Tooru just how amazing she is in his S13, he invites her for a 'practice session' on the mountain and uses that chance to throw a few hints...
Relationships: Rin Todoroki/Tooru Tachibana





	She's won my heart

"I'm sorry." Heavy tears dropped down the side of his face as Mr Tachibana knelt down and sobbed. "Thank you." He looked up at his former teammate, Momoko Nozaki, and repeated the words, "Thank you." He grabbed her hand and smiled. "MR TACHIBANA!" Tooru stood and turned around and was immediately pulled into a hug by Kenjiro, Fujiyama, Min-Min, Hina, and Shiori. He smiled and laughed with them, however his gaze led him to the girl standing behind him standing as if on display with a gorgeous smile plastered on her face. The girl who had brought light back to his dark life and allowed him to move on from his torturing past, Rin Todoroki.

Their eyes met and he felt his cheeks slightly heat up. He turned away and back to the group of underlings crying before him and smiled fondly.

He ushered himself away from the joyful group and scanned the area. He found her sitting inside the garage on a chair gazing at his purple monstrosity, the S13. "I'm sorry." He started as he walked up to her. She turned and looked at him then responded, "What?" her voice tinted with confusion. "I underestimated you." Rin scanned his eyes and he continued a crack in his voice, "Heck I even lost my crown to a freshman." Rin's eyes flashed with pride as she replied, "I told you I'd take your crown as the eastern champ." He smiled fondly and replied, "Yeah you did."

Neither continued as Tooru stood towering above Rin and gazed at her and she sat below him staring back with a grin. The calm morning sun made it's way into the garage and hit her face revealing all of her stunning features as she glowed like the angel she was. Tachibana knew that this girl would dominate the drifting world and capture many hearts just as she had captured his. He broke his gaze and instead planted his eyes on the shimmering violet hood of his car and softly said, "So how about you show me more of those legendary moves of yours tonight at the mountain and maybe even teach me a few. I'll even teach you a few of my S13's many secrets." Rin leaped from her seat and her face lit up as her huge eyes diverted and landed onto the S13 standing there in all it's glory and responded, "Really?!" Tooru nodded. "What time?" she asked as she secretly hoped it wouldn't be too late in the night. Tooru put a finger on his chin thinking then answered, "How about 11?" She grinned and answered, "Perfect!"

As Rin made her way out the garage, he watched her until she was out of sight. He slumped onto the chair and scanned the room. Hina's kit was open and the materials scattered on the floor. He bent down and placed them back then picked up the toolbox and placed it on the metal shelf and turned to see the picture of a young him, Momoko and Makoto. His face was covered with cello tape. After the incident, he had ripped it out in rage and every tear had sent his heart plummeting.

He turned back to his S13 and smiled at it with a deep affection. Although he had always refused to admit it, he always did love this car as if it were his only child, his partner. "Tonight me and you are gonna have some fun bud."

-*-

The cold night air blew against Rin as she shivered and made her way up the mountain in her mother's white car. Luckily for her, the mountain wasn't very steep, however it had still taken a while to get up considering it wasn't specialized for mountain trips.

The sky was an array of bright, blinking stars watching her from above. At the top, Tooru sat on his car hood as he waited patiently for her. When he saw her car, he leaped off the hood (a bit too eagerly) and trudged over. She stepped out and blew on her hands to warm them then grabbed her helmet from inside the car.

She turned and beamed when she saw him coming over. He beamed in response and handed her a pair of driving gloves when he reached her. She thanked him and quickly pulled them on. Her bright orange eyes looked up to meet his dark ones and she grinned and said, "So. Where do we start?"

-*-

She adjusted herself in the seat and beamed as she slid her fingers along the cool steering wheel memorizing it's touch. Her red helmet was strapped on tight to her head and her orange locks hanging at her side. "Are you ready?" Tooru's deep voice cut through her thoughts and she nodded eagerly. He stepped inside and sat next to her, his dark helmet fastened on his head. "So we're going to start with something I like to call, a reverse Pandora's box."


End file.
